


What did you say??? Workout time again. Let's get to it... / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [7]
Category: Alec Lightwood - Fandom, magnus bane - Fandom, malec - Fandom, smut - Fandom
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Sex, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Pt2 of That was a workout.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pt2 of That was a workout.

Alec finally made it to the gym. It was a mess outside. Rain and lightning are coming down everywhere. When Alec made it in the gym, he was soaked. He went to the locker room to change, as he opened the door Magnus was coming out. It was the guy he hooked up within the showers a few months ago. Alec just smiled at him. 

Magnus was changing into his workout clothes from his wet street clothes so they could dry. When he was done, he headed out to the gym. That's when Magnus ran into the guy he hooked up with a few months ago in the showers. He stopped when he saw Alec's sexy chest through his wet shirt. 

"Hey there," Alec said with a big smile on his face. Because he knew Magnus was turned on looking at his chest.

"I have not seen you around lately," Magnus said, still looking at Alec's chest.

"Oh, so you been looking for me?" Alec asked, condescendingly.

"Sure, about a month or so ago," Magnus said like it was no big deal.

"I was busy with other things," Alec said with a wink.

Magnus nodded.

"Well, I need to get out there, or I'll just go back home," Magnus said and started to the gym.

"Oh, sure," Alec said as he moved out of the way.

As Magnus passed Alec, he could feel the sexual tension between them. Alec wouldn't take his eyes off Magnus. When Magnus saw Alec lick his lips, he needed to get out of there, or Magnus would have his way with Alec. Alec just smiled at Magnus. Magnus ran out to the gym floor, leaving Alec to himself. When Alec made it out to the gym, he saw Magnus talking to some guys and ladies. They were passing little pieces of paper to each other and smiling.

"Number passing," Alec said to himself and smiled. 

Alec went on with his workout. Later, Magnus looked for where Alec was. Magnus saw him by the water cooler talking to a guy that he hooked up with before. So he knew how well he could give head, and that made him nervous. Magnus watched Alec, and the guy give each other their numbers. Then Alec walked off with the guy. Magnus knew he should have stayed out of it, but he wanted Alec. 

Alec was in the bathroom hooking up with a guy he just met. Alec was waiting to feel a wet hot mouth on his dick, but the guy heard his name over the speaker. He got off his knees and looked at Alec.

"Sorry, I'm being called. I need to go," The guy said.

"They can wait, I need you," Alec sounded a little aggravated.

"I'm really sorry, call me," The guy said as he left the men's room.

Alec was pissed when he came out of the bathroom. Alec saw Magnus and the guy that was just on his knees in front of him, talking and laughing. 

Magnus looked up and saw Alec looking at him. Magnus couldn't take his eyes off Alec. Alec was getting madder by the second and rolled his eyes and walked off. After Magnus finished talking to the guy, he went into the gym. Magnus was pulled back into a little room off to the side of the gym. It was there for yoga people. No one was in there at the time.

"What the hell?" Magnus yelled.

"What the hell is right," Alec yelled.

"What is your problem?"

"You cause me to lose out on getting head just now."

"What? No, I didn't."

Alec grabbed Magnus' dick.

"All because you want to fuck me," Alec said.

Magnus didn't know what to say. He couldn't think. Alec looked at Magnus and realized he wanted him too. They were close and almost kissed, but Alec pulled back and left Magnus, wondering what just happened.

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	2. Chapter 2

When Magnus came out of the little room, he looked for Alec. He did see him. So Magnus asked around, but no one noticed him. Magnus figured that he might have left the gym to get away from him. Magnus decided to get in the sauna. When he got there, Alec was already in there. Magnus stayed as far as he could to give Alec his space. Alec looked at Magnus but said nothing. Finally, Alec looked away and shut his eyes. He was trying to not think of taking Magnus and having his way with him. Alec felt someone move between his leg's. When he opened his eyes, Magnus was looking right at him.

"Let me make it up to you."

Alec just looked at him and nodded. Magnus went down, and Alec's eyes rolled back in his head. Alec was starting to relax now. After a little bit, Alec couldn't hold back anymore. He released on Magnus face and chest. Magnus moved back and cleaned himself.

"Better now?"

Alec looked at him. 

"No."

Magnus looked at Alec. He was caught off guard. 

"What?"

Alec moved down to Magnus' ear.

"Fuck me."

Magnus swallowed hard and looked at Alec. 

"I want you to fill me until it hurts," Alec said in a whisper.

Magnus was caught off guard again. Alec pulled Magnus up to him and kissed him hard. Magnus let out a moan.

"I need you now, Magnus."

Magnus nodded. He got Alec to get on his knees and bend over to give him better access. Not waiting for Alec to say anything else. Magnus pushed into Alec, sending pleasure and pain throughout their bodies. Both men let out moans as Magnus did everything Alec wanted and more. When they were done, and Magnus filled Alec with his cum, he moved away. He sat down beside Alec, who was cleaning himself and the floor, and the bench. Then Alec sat down beside Magnus. Magnus expected Alec to jump up and leave, but he didn't right away. Alec and Magnus just looked at each other for a moment. Then Alec got up and started to go.

"Well, that was fun. See you around."

"Wait."

Alec stop and looked back at Magnus.

"Why?"

"I just wanted to give you my number so we can have some more fun again before two months. But you will have to meet me before you leave in the locker room," Magnus said.

"Okay, sounds good. See you in a few."

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.
> 
> More to come later, Sorry.

Magnus smiled at Alec until he left the room. But he wanted Alec to stay longer, but he didn't want to sound needy. When Magnus made it back to the locker room he saw Alec talking to another guy. Magnus went to his locker and changed his clothes. He slammed his locker and left the locker room without looking at Alec. Alec looked over to Magnus when he slammed his locker and left. 

"Hey, I need to catch up with that guy leaving so I'll talk to you later," Alec told the guy he was talking to, then he took off after Magnus.

"Okay."

"Hey, hey stop," Alec yelled out. 

It was raining, but it was slowing down now. Magnus kept going to his car. Alec finally caught up with him and stopped him.

"Hey, what happened?" Alec asked.

"What do you mean?" Magnus asked.

"Well, did you want to give me your number?"

"I think you have enough numbers."

Alec looked at Magnus and smiled.

"Are you jealous?"

"No, I don't get jealous. I just fuck."

"Same here. Then there is no problem here. Can I have your number?"

Magnus knew that was all he was going to get from Alec. He looked at Alec and smiled.

"Sure."

Magnus gave Alec a card with his name and number on it. Alec read his name. 

"Thanks, Magnus. My name is Alec."

Magnus nodded, then he turned and walked off. Alec went after Magnus again.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Should I be?"

"No, never mind. See you when I see you."

"Okay," Magnus said and walked off again leaving Alec standing in the rain. 

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


	4. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.

A few days later Alec massaged Magnus.

A} "Hey, would it be okay if I come to see you now?"

Magnus looked at his phone. It was about ten o'clock. He shook his head. He had nothing better to do tonight.

M} "Sure, I'll send my address."

A} "Okay, see you soon."

~~~

About an hour later Magnus heard a knock on the door. Magnus opened the door and saw Alec with a sixpack of beer and pizza. 

"What's this?"

"Energy," Alec said with a smile.

Magnus looked at Alec and made himself smile.

"Come in. You can put it on the table by the couch."

"Okay."

Alec walked in and looked around, but didn't say anything. He sat down and looked at Magnus.

"Beer?"

"No."

Alec just looked at Magnus.

"I have wine," Magnus said with a smile.

Alec started to relax and smile back. They ate and talked about somethings. Alec looked at Magnus, and Magnus looked at him. Alec took Magnus' glass and sat their drinks on the table. He moved over to Magnus, and leaned into Magnus and kissed him. It wasn't hard, it was soft. Magnus went to make it hard, but Alec pulled away. 

"What's going on, Alec?"

"Nothing."

"You're confusing me."

"It's nothing. I should go."

"If you want to, but I would like you to stay."

Alec looked at Magnus. Then he moved back over to him.

"I'll stay as long as you will have me."

"I'll have you as long as you want to stay."

The end

BlueV,  
https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BlueV.**]


End file.
